The present invention relates to indexing apparatus and more particularly to indexing apparatus whereby a constantly rotating drive shaft selectively drives an output member through the indexing apparatus.
In various types of machinery, it is necessary to rotate a member through a preselected number of degrees of rotation. This is normally accomplished by apparatus generally referred to as indexing apparatus. In one type of such apparatus, a constantly rotating drive shaft drives the indexing apparatus which is, in turn, connected to a driven apparatus. The indexing apparatus causes the driven apparatus to be selectively moved at periodic intervals through the desired movement in response to the constantly rotating input from the drive shaft.
Often, such apparatus is cumbersome and not easily adapted to incorporation in previously constructed apparatus. Typically, the apparatus also sharply engages the output drive and, correspondingly, sharply drops the output drive with no gradual acceleration or deceleration thereof.
Wherefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an indexing apparatus which is simple and compact.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide indexing apparatus which can be added to a constantly rotating shaft of existing machinery.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide indexing apparatus which allows smooth acceleration and/or deceleration of the driven member upon engagement and disengagement of the indexing apparatus with the constantly rotating drive input.